Notes On Two Person Broomstick Travel
by Meridian Starlight
Summary: Too men, one broom, the complexities of sharing said broom, especially when you’re overly hormonal.


Title: Notes on Two Person Broomstick Travel  
  
Author: Meridian  
  
Rating: R  
  
Words: 1,020  
  
Pairing: Charlie/Oliver, or Chaliver as chesty so loves calling it.  
  
Summary: Too men, one broom, the complexities of sharing said broom, especially when you're overly hormonal.  
  
A/N: Almost certainly the highest rated fic I've ever written, I of course blame everything on Autumn Chestnut. Thanks to Sparklespiff for being able to sort out my own unique version of English grammar into readable grammar and Dea Liberty for mountains of encouragement even though I barely know you *hugglepounces to you both*  
  
~*~  
  
Riding a broomstick by yourself is something that comes naturally if you're Charlie Weasley. However add another person, of not the smallest build, sitting in front of you on said same broomstick and you can throw most of what you know away. A few other small points also have to be taken into consideration here. His passenger and boyfriend for the last year, had his, admittedly gorgeous arse, pressed back into Charlie, causing, as I'm sure you can all imagine, a certain amount of arousal. His hands were threaded under Oliver's (or the aforementioned boyfriend's) arm and around his waist to take hold of the broom stick, leaving his hands resting against his lover's crotch, causing yet unknown effects. Charlie rested his chin on the other man's shoulder, giving him partial vision of where he was going, something which was really quite important.  
  
Charlie had just about mastered flying in a straight line. He was no longer going up and down in a severely uncontrolled fashion, and instead the broom moved forward, though the front was drooping slightly with the extra weight. Turning was still causing problems, as he had to forcibly make Oliver lean into the turn, because there was no way he could do it himself. Getting his boyfriend to do anything at the moment was hard work.  
  
Oliver had his arms held out to his sides and his head back, looking up at the sky. He barely felt like he was riding a broom, instead he almost felt like he was flying really flying. It was something that all Quidditch players dreamed of, though they felt free when flying a broomstick, they all longed to be able to do without one. The wind blew through his hair, leaving him breathless and gasping.  
  
He should have, Charlie thought later that evening, knocked his boyfriend's hands away, as they had been barely upright. A few wrong sudden movements and they would have been diving towards the earth. The was only one problem, he could never ever say no to Oliver. He had tried to, really he had, and every time it ended up with them having sex no matter where they were. Fred and George were never going to let him forget the incident that involved a certain storeroom of a certain store.  
  
Oliver decided the moment was almost perfect, there was only one thing to boost it into pure perfection and that involved the man behind him. He rested his left hand high on Charlie's thigh and bent his right arm back so he could thread his finger's through the other's hair. There was no response from Charlie, and as that just wouldn't do, he moved his hips nudging the hands that held the broom.  
  
The broom dipped, and that should have been warning enough to Charlie that this was not a good idea. There was no way he could have possibly mistaken what he had felt, Oliver was hard, very hard. His bodily reaction was almost immediate, and he felt his own cock come to life.  
  
Charlie had often wondered whether broomsticks were actually designed for girls to ride. It took time getting used to sitting on the uncomfortable piece of wood that pressed into a rather sensitive area, though preferably it only took the length of time it took you to learn a really good cushioning charm. Though all brooms came with them as standard nowadays, it was always advisable to add your own. Unfortunately, no matter how good your charms are, you can always tell exactly what you're sitting on.  
  
He uncurled one hand from the broom handle and rested it against his lover's groin, stroking it gently. He wished he could see, as zips were a frustration even in the best of circumstances. They always got in the way - now more so than ever. He tried not to fumble too much in this hunt for a way into Oliver's trousers. His boyfriend's hand came to his rescue. Oliver moved his hips back against Charlie's, causing the broom to wobble as it dipped for the second time.  
  
His lover had made easy work of the zipper, as he was, after all, quite well practiced in the art of one-handed opening. He left only the elastic of his boxers for Charlie to battle with, which was a much easier opponent. His hand slid in and found its reward. He hastily took hold of his boyfriend's dick and began moving up and down. Oliver moaned loudly and leaned back against Charlie, with a wiggle of his hips that suddenly made his lover forget everything.  
  
It was now too late to turn back. If Charlie had been looking ahead and not down at his companion's pelvic region he would have seen what was to come. They might have been saved, if a certain movement hadn't lead to him closing his eyes.  
  
The world could have been blown up and aliens could have taken over and these two wouldn't have noticed a thing. There was them, their hands, and their dicks. Perhaps it was adding the movement of travel to the mix that caused them to both to come a lot sooner than usual, or maybe it was just that they wanted it quick. No matter what the reason, two similar cries filled the sky and two pair of boxers were soiled. They clung to each other as the broomstick continued on its ever forward journey.  
  
One minute they were flying happily on their broom, basking in the afterglow, and the next they found themselves dangling. They should both have been grateful that the tree had strong branches or the fall would have been quite painful, (not that having a branch jabbed suddenly into your leg wasn't, as was the case with Charlie). They could vaguely hear the cracking of branches and rustling of leaves as the broomstick continued onwards, though lacking its riders.  
  
It took them ten minutes to climb down from the tree and a further 5 to get other the embarrassment when Fred and George appeared out of seemingly nowhere, having witnessed the whole event. 


End file.
